


Not My Fault

by WinterJoy



Series: Now They Know [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x23, Drabble, Gen, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterJoy/pseuds/WinterJoy
Summary: Rob finds out Oliver is the Green Arrow.
Series: Now They Know [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614250
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	Not My Fault

Rob Scott stood rigidly at attention; hands clasped in front of him.

He was waiting for his current client when a clamour of voices flowed from the tv.

“Mr. Queen, why are you being arrested again?”

Rob studied his old client on the screen.

Oliver’s reply filled the room.

“I have voluntarily handed myself over to the FBI.”

“Can you comment any further?” a reporter pressed.

“Yes I can.” Oliver paused and looked straight into the camera. “I am the Green Arrow.”

_Huh. So it wasn’t my fault that I couldn’t keep track of Queen. I am a good bodyguard!_


End file.
